the perks of being in love with Harry Potter
by Valkyrie-Bellatrix Malfoy
Summary: well Ginny and Harry are dating and the get a bit smutty and have sex and Ginny ends up Pregnant with Harry and it's basically the perks of loving Harry Potter and also being Pregnant


**Ginny's Pregnant**

**By the way I don't own Harry Potter and this is my first fic so please review it**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

I woke up next to Harry thinking about what happened last night I try to get up to have a shower but Harry hugs me tighter. As he wakes I'm already walking to the shower he walks in and he pisses so cutely. Then he jumps in the shower with me and says 'I love you Ginny Weasley" and I reply "I love you to Harry Potter" in a mischievous voice. Then I wonder what Ron would do if he found out about Harry and I. "I'm worried" I say to Harry but Harry reply's "why Ginny" "What if Ron finds out Harry" but Harry Reply's with a kind of understanding calm voice "Ginny if they do find out they will say it's Probably a love potion that Malfoy put on us to make us love each other "ok Harry" I kissed him before he used floo powder to leave. I hear a knock at the door as Ron runs down the stairs yelling "HARRY HARRY'S HERE" he opens the door and Ron and Harry hug. Harry looked at me and winked. I felt my cheeks start to turn a dark shade of crimson.

Fred looks at me strangely I look at Fred then I quickly turn my head and l try and look for the catook at the fireplace Fred whispers to his girlfriend TarrynGeorge "I think there's something going on with Ginny and Harry" TarrynGeorge reply's "Yeah I agree with you there Fred then they laughed Then mommy walks in and says "hi Harry" "hi Mrs Weasley how are you" Harry replied Happily then I said "Mommy where's the cat I need to feed it" "Ok the cat is sleeping in Fred and George's room" as I ran up the stairs Harry Followed and then Harry Grabs me and pulls me into my room and gives me a big kiss my cheeks turn crimson I kiss him back but we hear Ron asking Fred &amp; George "where's Harry" but they both reply with a jokingly tone "Try Ginny's Room haha" Ron walks into Ginny's Room "HARRY" reply's shockingly "hey Ron umm I really had to help Ginny with her spells" Harry replied quickly "Yeah" I replied thinking he was going to find out about Harry and I having umm… well sex but Ron happily said "ok" as he walked out of room the Fred &amp; George walks in as Harry follows Ronwalks out "WHAT DO YOU TWO2 WANT" I yell "what's going on between you and Harry" they both say insync NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN, MOMMY FRED &amp; GEORGE ARE ANNOYING ME" as im running down the stairs "FRED, GEORGE" "Yes mommy" they reply "stop annoying Ginny or your both **GROUNDED **ok" Fred and George reply sadly "yes mommy" Harry looks at me with a very concerned look.

**The Next day **

I feel manly hands hugging me I turned my head and guess who it was... Harry "good morning Ginny" "Good morning Harry, . wWait what about Ron" I said a bit Concerned "he's still asleep you know Ron" Harry replied "Yeah I do he's probably dreaming about Hermione haha" I replied jokingly "Yeah probably" Harry replied kind of serious "What's the time Harry" I said "About 7:30 am" Harry Replied then we herd mommy yell BREAKFAST TIME. So I and Harry and I walk down the stairs. After breakfast Ron, Fred and George go help Daddy with the fire wood so then Harry and I run up the stairs go into my room and start making out I take off his shirt and then he takes off my pants he pushes me on the bed. Then I slowly take off his pants and he takes off the rest of my clothes and then he puts his… s…

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

We are laying on my bed naked and also out of breath Harry gets up off my bed and starts getting dressed. "Harry" I whisper "yes Ginny" he replied as I get up out of bed I say in a sexy tone "can you pass me my clothes please" "ok" he replies as he passes my clothes then we hear a knock at door I quickly get dressed. "It's Percy" I run down the stairs and hug Percy "Hiya Ginny how have you been" "I'm good how about you" I say in a happy tone "I'm good Ginny" Percy reply's also in a happy tone "ok time for lunch" Mommy says". So we all sit down for lunch and talk about some stuff of course Ron haves seconds and thirds because he's a pig but Harry is a gentleman cause he helps mommy with the dishes. "Ginny" "yeah Harry" I replied surprised "can you help me with the dishes and Mrs Wesley can relax" "sure Harry. After me and Harry do the dishes I grab tell Harry's hand I take him outside "Ginny what's going "on "I'm pregnant" and he whispers "I'm going to be a daddy" I nod happily. We start to pack for Hogwarts I tell everyone that I'm feeling really sick then Ron suggested that I'm just nervous. Then we all hop on the train and we arrive at Hogwarts.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was at the end of the first period I push past Hermione and I outside and vomit everywhere then Hermione runs out "Ginny, Ginny can you hear me I didn't reply but I had my hand on my stomach "HARRY" Hermione yells "what is it Hermione" Harry says "Its Ginny she's sick they run outside and I look up at Harry then I look at Hermione in a serious look "Hermione can you give me and Ginny a moment please" "sure Harry" I vomit again when I finished Hermione walk over with Ron, Fred and George "what's up guys" Ron says in a worried voice "Harry we need to tell them" "ok Ginny but are you ready" Harry replies as I nod my head "Ron don't be mad ok" Ron looks at me and Harry and says "why" "because I'm pregnant with Harry" Ron looked at Harry angrily "WE KNEW IT" Fred and George reply "WHAT" Harry and I say in sync "we saw you sucking Harry's umm… you know what" "YOU LOOKED EWW" Hermione says disgusted "well yeah because we couldn't get to sleep and all we herd was OH HARRY, HARRY, HARRY and OH GINNY, GINNY, GINNY also and Ginny's bed was's bed squeaking" "I didn't hear anything or noticed Harry left" Ron replied to our big annoying twin brothers Fred and George both rolled their eyes at Ron

Then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walks outside and yells "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YELLING ITS GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE" "FUCK OFF MALFOY" I yelled sounding like I was going to explode "Ginny calm down" Harry said while grabbing my hands I wanted to punch Malfoy in his pig like face but of course the boys have to stop me but I have a feeling Hermione wanted me to punch Malfoy, Malfoy leaves disgusted along with Crabbe and Goyle "I'm scared guys" "don't worry Ginny" Hermione says will help you and Harry get through the 9 months "9 MONTHS" Harry replied Hermione and I nod. We go talk to Professor McGonagall and she suggested that I leave Hogwarts but she has to call mommy and daddy "You're in shit now" Fred and George said happily "Fuck up" Ron says defending me.

Then Mommy and Daddy arrive "Ginny Dear what's happened" Yeah sport" Mommy and Daddy said "Don't be mad but I'm Pregnant with Harry" I say while I grab Harry's hand and Professor McGonagall tells Hermione to go to the common room, Everyone leave except for Mommy, Daddy, Ron, Fred, George Harry and I to talk about how I can stay at Hogwarts and also have the baby. Hermione is waiting for us in the common room. "Hi Hermione" I say walking into the common room "you look so pale Ginny" I looked at Hermione sadly "yeah I know I'm going to look pale for 9 months" I replied to Hermione while holding my stomach. Then Percy walks in very angry "YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT" Percy says angrily "Yeah" I say quietly "WAIT TILL MOTHER AND FATHER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS" "they already know wait… and how did you know" I say Percy reply's in a smartass tone "Penelope herd it from Myrtle and she heard it from Sir Nicholas and Sir Nicholas heard it from Malfoy and Malfoy heard it from his father and I think Lucius probably heard it from our father" I look at Percy confused and everything was a blur.

I wake up in the infirmary "how did I get to the infirmary" I say worried that Tom Riddle (He shall not be named) has Taken Control over me again. "You fainted Ginny" we hear a moan and guess who it was from… MALFOY "OH GOD IT'S MALFOY" I yell "he's got a headache thanks to you, you fat pregnant bitch" Harry gets up and punches Crabbe in the face "HOW DARE YOU CALL GINNY THAT" "HARRY JAMES POTTER" I yell he looks back at me and bows his head as he walks back to me I sigh as Percy walks in with Charlie and Bill. Charlie and Bill looked happy but Percy still seemed pissed "congrats Ginny" Bill said happily "I'm so happy for you 2" Charlie said politely "thankyou" Harry replied "I think Ginny should get some sleep aye" "Good idea" Hermione agreed "I will stay with you Ginny" Harry said nicely I smiled at Harry.

It was 1:29 am and I couldn't sleep "Harry, Harry" I whispered while shaking him "Huh, Ginny what's wrong" "I can't sleep Harry" and I start crying and I do not know why, Malfoy wakes up "WILL YOU SHUT UP" I look up at Malfoy with anger "Draco please don't get on her nerves she is pregnant and very hormonal so she will yell at you again like this morning" Harry replies to Malfoy "So it is true?" "Yes Malfoy its true I got Ginny Weasley pregnant" "how did everyone take it?" Replied Draco "Well Hermione, Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley Bill and Charlie took it well but brother like brother Percy and Ron are kind of still…"

"Pissed" Harry nods his head "Especially Percy" "I thought Ron will still be pissed" Draco said laughing I laugh they look at me confused "for once you two 2 are getting along" "Yeah" we say in sync "I'm sorry I told you to fuck off this morning" I said with some kind of regret "all good wait does this mean we're friends?" Draco said surprisingly "I guess it kind of does" but around everyone…" "You will act normal I know" but we all fall asleep

**5 HOURS LATER **

I look at Harry "I think I'm going to be sick Draco passes me the bucked as I puke Crabbe and Goyle walk in along with Ron, the twins and Hermione "are you feeling better Ginny" Ron says sympathetically "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM BETTER RON… NO I'M FUCKING NOT IM GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR 9 MONTHS" I screamed at Ron, he looks petrified "she gets her temper from mother" the twins say "you don't say" Harry replies kind of scared but also laughing "are you feeling better Draco" "Yeah" "you can leave then". Madam Pomfrey said while walking over to me with an ultrasound Machine "you realise that your child is a" "Half Blood" Harry Replied to Madam Pomfrey and she nods her head. After the scan Madam Pomfrey looked shocked "umm what's wrong" I said worried that my baby is dead "Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter you are having twins "twins" Harry and I say in sync "I'm going to have two 2 nephews" "or it can be mixed like one 1 boy and 1 one girl it could be two 2 girls" Hermione says proudly "Yeah I want to Nephews it can also could be 1 boy and 1 girl or 2 girls" Ron replies to Hermione's proud remark.

"Oh god" "what's wrong Ginny" a couple of minutes later I vomit all over the bed "I'll take her to the showers" as we walk to the bathroom to clean myself up I say "thanks Hermione" "anytime Ginny" Hermione replies to sweetly. We walk back to the infirmary but madam Pomfrey tells us they went to the Gryffindor common room so we walk to the Gryffindor common room "Hey Neville" I say sickly "Oh hi Ginny how are you" "Pregnant how about you" "I'm Great WAIT WHAT YOUR PREGNANT WITH WHO" I look down at my feet "Harry" all the people in Gryffindor look at me and Harry "Yes I got Ginny pregnant" as he said that I hold Harry's hand "So are you to like dating" I nod my head at Neville as he said that "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE" Ron yelled "so are we" the Twins reply "Yeah we know Fred and George" I say laughing "I think Ron just realised" Neville said while going to read a book we all laugh.

Mrs McGonagall announces that a special feastIt's time for dinner is about to happen so we walk down stairs to the hall and sit I hold my stomach Professor McGonagall gets up for the announcement "everyone attention please, it seems that Miss Weasley and Mr Potter have a baby, wait twins on the way so please be careful what you do and say around them please thankyou and this feast is for them to say congratulations to Miss Ginevra Weasley (Ginny) and Mr Harry Potter and let the feast begin". I grab a big plate full like Ron but Neville looks at me strangely "what I'm hungry" "we can tell youryou are a Weasley" Harry laughs "Oh yeah I'm definite a Weasley" then Dolores Umbridge arrives with the New Minister of Magic Umbridge death stares Hermione just because she's muggle-born "Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter congratulations on the twins" I stand and say "ThankyouThank you Minister" I look at Harry he also stands "thanks Minister" he walks over to us and gives us four4 presents probably one 1 for each of the twins also one 1 for Harry and one1 for Me.

After dinner we all walk back to the Gryffindor common room "do you two 2 want some privacy" Seamus suggested "umm… yes please" so everyone goes up to the dorms "Harry I'm… I'm…" "Your, your what "afraid" I sigh and bow my head" "I am to Ginny I don't know how labour works or how girls give birth" "well mother will teach you" "ok" Harry nodded then mother and father walk in "Mummy could you teach Harry about Childbirth" "offcourse" "when Mrs Weasley" "tomorrow" "ok "are you aware you guys have to get married" Harry and I look at each with shock "no" Harry says kind of unsure" Its law in the wizarding world" Daddy says serious "ok" says Harry "I'm going to bed" I say tiredly "come on dear I'll walk you up" "here's a ring for Ginny" "Thankyou sir" "I better get to bed" "Yeah sport" "goodnight" "night". I wake and run to the bathrooms and vomit "HARRY" I yell harry walks in tiredly "GINNY" I vomit again, Harry holds my hair up "what's with all the noise "Neville says while yawning" "sorry Neville it's her morning sickness" do you need any help" "could you get Ron please" "sure" Ron walks in with all the Gryffindor boys "Blimey" Seamus says shocked then all the Gryffindor girls walk in "GINNY" "I'm fine" I say as I get up "you're not fine" the twins say I walk off from everyone and Harry but Harry runs after me "Ginny what's wrong" "nothing Harry I fine" "you don't look fine" I kiss Harry passionately "see Harry I'm fine" I walk off to find madam Pomfrey I turn back and look at Harry I run back to Harry and hug him tightly I let go "Harry walk with me" Harry nods we walk off to the Quiddich court "Harry we need to discuss baby names" "Yeah we do Ginny" so after 20 minutes we still haven't decided on the baby names the bell rings for period 1, "Ginevra Weasley" Mr Snape yells "I've got to go Harry have fun in divination" I will" Harry reply's before he kisses me, I walk into defence against the dark arts Cho Cho saved me a seat.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I walk to the common room and sit my fat pregnant ass on the lounge then Ron, the twins, Hermione and Harry walk in "Hey sis" "hey Ron the brother that I love how are you" "are you ok Ginny" "Yeah I'm fine Hazzy" "did Malfoy did something to you" the twins asked "No Freddie no Georgie" I say then I laugh and get up from the lounge and walk up the stairs "I'll talk to her" "thankyou Harry" I hear Harry's footsteps, he knocks on the door "Ginny" "Harry I'm fine" "really?" "No" I burst out crying "Ginny baby talk to me" "Its Snape" Harry hugs me "he's says that I'm fat and useless" Harry wipes away my tears "That's not true Gin your beautiful and so bubbly" I smile and my cheeks turn crimson "Thanks Haz" he kisses me my stomach gurgles "are you going to throw up" Harry says worried "I don't know" Harry runs down stairs "Can I have a bucket please because I think Gin is going to be sick" Fred passes Harry the bucket he runs back up the stairs "Here Gin" thanks Haz" Harry ties up my hair just in case I do vomit. It's been 2 hours then the girls walk in "we will take it from here Harry" Hermione says helpfully "umm sure anyway I need to… umm do stuff" so Harry leaves and the girls help out. I get into bed and fall asleep. I wake to hear talking its was daddy and Harry but I didn't bother to get up if I moved my back would ache for hours and I already suffer morning sickness and constantly going to piss it sucks to be pregnant but the joy of having kid's sounds awesome.

I over hear the conversation that harry has with mummy daddy but after like 5 minutes I fall asleep and start dreaming about me and Harry and our kid's going to Hogwarts for the first time we were was so proud I started crying then Harry hugged but Voldemort attacked, killed Harry and the kids then I screamed as I woke up Harry ran in and hugged me "Voldemort killed you and kids" "shhh, shhh Gin its ok I'm here" I'm crying on Harry shoulders, all the boys walk in and the girls wake up they are all looking at me as I'm crying "BLOODY HELL" Ron walks in upset "Ginny's had a bad dream bout you know who" "Voldemort" Hermione says concerned and I nodded "Ron can you get some tissues please" "sure" "I'll take you to McGonagall" Ron walks in with the tissues "here sis" thanks Ronny I sniffled so we walk to Professor McGonagall's office and knock on her door "Ginny what's wrong" "Voldemort Killed Harry and kids" "what spell did he use" "Avada Kedavra".

"Oh my Ginny dear did anything else happen" "He forced me to marry him" I sniffled loudly then I sat down, Harry grabbed my hand and said "it's going to be ok Ginny" "really Harry you think so" "I know so Ginny" I smile at Harry but at the corner of my eye I see Ron looking at Hermione passionately I begin to giggle "Ginny what are you laughing at" Ron says suspiciously "nothing Ron" Professor McGonagall gives me a drink of water "Thankyou" your very welcome Ginevra" then mother and father burst in with the twins "are you ok Gin" mother says concerned "Yeah Mummy" "Fred and George told us everything" "even the part where I'm forced to get married to Voldemort" "well almost everything" we all laugh then I yawn "you should get to bed" we all nod we walk out the door, when we arrive at the common room I collapse on the lounge and start snoring I feel hands around my waist I bet it was Harry.

**THE NEXT DAY **

I wake to find myself in bed I walk down the stairs "hi Ginny" "Hi" I said confused. Harry walks in but his hair is wet I guess he just had a shower "Hey babe" Harry says sexily, I blush a crimson red "Aww she's blushing" we both look at Hermione she shrugs her shoulders and kindly says "you're a cute couple" but Ron rolls his eyes and looks at Seamus "mornin' everyone" "hiya Seamus" I say loudly "you're in a good mood" "surprisingly yes" "I really want to go to Hagrid's" "why class starts in like 20 minutes" "cause I don't want to go to Potions class" Harry ran upstairs and ran back down but he was holding his invisibility cloak we can use this "ok" so Harry and I walk to Hagrid's "What are you two2 doing here" "well Ginny doesn't want to do potions class and I don't want to do herbology" Hagrid nods his head and he lets us in "I'm 1 month pregnant just 8 more months to go" "oh by the way congratulations " Hagrid says happily but I walk towards the window "umm Ginny what are you doing" "Thinking" "Thinking of" "us after Hogwarts" but I look at the clock "Harry we've got to go" "really ok" "bye you two2" "Cya Hagrid" we run to the dorm, but when we arrive everyone is mad "Hi guys" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" "Oh you know just talking about us and what will happen after Hogwarts" "YOU SKIPPED CLASSES" "yeah so" "THAT'S BAD WHAT ABOUT YOU EXAMS" Hermione yells "Umm if you have forgotten my girlfriend Ginny is Pregnant so that's kind of on my mind right now" Harry replies back "Um Harry" 'Ginny what's wrong" "I don't feel that well" I say as I stagger " Ron and I are going to take you to bed now Ginny" I nod my head, so Ron and Harry help me get into bed. I wake up and I walk into the boy's dorm and I shake Harry "Ginny" Harry says tiredly "Harry I can't sleep" "here sleep with me" so Harry moves over to let me in

**The Next day**

The boys wake up to find me in Harry's bed "Morning boys" I say while yawning "where's Harry" Seamus says staring down "I'm here" Harry says in his dressing gown "morning Harry" I say passionately "morning Gin" he says while winking I suddenly my cheeks are burning as Harry and I staring into each other's eyes Ron clears his throat "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Ron bows his head then mummy walks in "hi mummy" I say happily "morning Ginny" "what did I do now" "walk with me Ron and you to Harry" so they walk off somewhere and all they boys are just looking at me "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" I yell proudly "nothing" Seamus says quietly "BLOODY HELL ARE YOU MAD" Ron yells in the distance" "NO IM NOT I JUST HAPPEN TO LOVE GINNY" we hear Harry reply I sigh but then I get up off the bed I look at my stomach for a couple of minutes and then I walk off. Then we all hear Harry and Ron marching in "Boys stop arguing" mummy says seriously "Yes mummy" Ron says moaning "Harry" "Yes Mrs Weasley" Harry sighs "good" I run to the bin and start vomiting "mummy Ginny's vomiting" Fred says cautiously "oh dear" they all walk back into the common room I sit up from the bin and sigh "are you ok Ginny" mummy says as she sits next to me and starts rubbing my back "Yeah I'm ok mummy" I vomit again and again and again "oh Ginny its better out then in" "IM LATE FOR POTIONS CLASS OH PROFERSSOR SNAPE IS GONING TO KILL ME" "Ginny I told McGonagall that you and Harry aren't doing school today" "why" Harry says while talking off his tie and shirt "just so you guys actually get time to spend together" "ok mummy" Harry nods his head "so I'm just going to leave you two now" "ok bye mummy" so mummy leaves and we have the whole Gryffindor Tower to ourselves we start kissing.

But then we stop and then Harry gets up "Harry where are you going" "don't you mean where we are going" I look at Harry confused he grabs the invisibility cloak and helps me up "Harry where are we going" "where going to the room of requirement" "to do what" "umm it's a surprise".

So we get to the room Harry kneels on one knee I look at Harry strangely "Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do the honour of being my wife" "YES HARRY" we start kissing then we stop "we have to tell everyone" "ok so then we race to the common room "EVERYONE EVERYONE" what is it "I'M GETTING MARRIED" "WHAT" "Harry proposed to me" "congratulations Ginny" Thanks Seamus" I say happily then mummy and daddy walk in "MUMMY, DADDY" "what is it Ginny, did your water brake" "no Harry and I are getting married" "since when" Percy says while he's walking in "since now, Harry just proposed to me" "Congratulations" Percy says sarcastically "PERCY DO NOT BE SARCASTIC" "yes mummy" Percy groans I smile at Harry and he smiles back "when are you going to have the wedding "Probably when we leave Hogwartsnext month sometime" "cool" Neville says "alsopeacefully "also you guys are invited" "even cooler" Neville says in a Peaceful tone I smile at Neville then I look at Harry and smile, he smiles back "Hermione would you be the maid of honour" "YES GINNY EHHHH I've always wanted to be the maid of honour" "I've always wanted to be a bride I said Happily "Ron" "yes Harry" "would you be my best man" "of course Harry" "great" Harry says greatly.

"What's the time" "dinner time, yummy" Ron says happily as we walk down to the great hall I pull Harry aside "I think Ron hates us together" "Yeah I know Ginny, I overheard Ron talking to Dean about how much he wants us to split" I gasp in shock "he was bitching about us" "umm yeah" Harry says sadly "I thought he would be ok with us getting married" "well you are his sister" " I know that but he's known for ages that I've liked you, and you've liked me" I say smartly suddenly Harry just kisses me and everyone sees "AWWW" Fred and George say in sync we look at the twins and laugh. As we sit I grab Harry's hand then the usual happens, then announcements. "Hey Ginny have far are you in your pregnancy" "about 2 weeks Luna" "great" Luna says excitedly "Ginny?" Ron says while eating "what" I said angrily "do you know what you're going to name the twins" "umm no" "ok" Ron sighed.

**MONTH LATER **

Harry and I walk into the infirmary to get my ultrasound done I lay on the bed while Madam Pomfrey is getting the machine Harry whispers to me "Gin I love you so much I would die for you" I kiss him passionately "I would do the same Harry" we hear a cough and it was Madam Pomfrey Harry moves out of the way she puts the jelly on my stomach then we look at the screen "the twins are healthy but at this stage we can't tell what gender they are" "ok" Harry replies Happily. We walk back to the common room as we the door opens Hermione yells "HOW WAS IT" "it was fine there heathy and cute" "Awesome" Hermione Says gleefully "hmmm I'm hungry for Chocolate ice cream covered in lime jelly with Pineapples" "Yup the pregnancy cravings have kicked in" Neville laughed "Yeah Definitely Neville" Harry laughed back. So I sit down and start eating everyone is looking at me "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" I yell everyone looks away I smile and keep eating.

"Ginny, Harry" Hagrid says while grabbing Harry and my shoulders "Hiya Hagrid" "hello Harry, hello Ginny " How's life" "Its ok I guess Hagrid" I say quietly then I get up and walk back to the common room "I got to go Hagrid" "bye Harry" I get to the common room and Harry follows "GINNY" "WHAT HARRY" we didn't realise Seamus was there "YOU JUST WALKED OFF" "SO FUCKING WHAT HARRY" FUCKEN HELL GINNY" "HARRY YOU ARE SO FUCKING MEAN TO ME SOME TIMES" we get really close but then… we start making out Seamus is sitting there with a weird look on his face. Harry picks me up and pushes me up against the wall "Harry, Ginny" we look over "SEAMUS" I yell "Hiya" Seamus laughs "how long were you here for" "long enough" "did you hear us arguing" "yep" Seamus laughed Harry puts me down on the floor "I'm just going to go" "Umm yeah good idea Seamus" so Seamus leaves '" hey Seamus" "oh hi guys" "what are you doing out here" "umm, nothing" Seamus says suspiciously everyone walks into the common room "hi Harry hi Ginny" "hey guys" we look at Seamus and his facial expressions are hilarious we try not to laugh but Harry and I can't keep it in Harry laughs so hard he falls on the floor "umm what's so funny" Bill says while walking in with his Wife Fleur "Umm nothing Bill" "so how's the pregnancy Ginny" Fleur says in her French accent "It's got it's bad perks and good perks" we both laugh "oh by the way Harry and I are getting Married" "oh Congratulations sister" Bill says happily "thanks Bill" I run and hug him "have you told Percy" "yeah" "how did he take it" "terrible Bill" "he would" Bill laughed "he also has a swearing problem" I said seriously "I know, he really needs to sort that out" Bill laughed "Yeah he does" I agreed "How did mother and father take it" "very well actually they didn't yell at me like they do with Ron, Fred and George" I laugh "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY MOTHER AND FATHER YELL AT US" Fred and George say in sync "they yell at you when you prank us" I snap "Geez you don't need to get cocky Ginny" "ME BEING COCKY YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS FRED" I say angrily "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GINNY" I turn around quickly and mother and father were there at the common room door "uh mummy, daddy" I blush of embarrassment "I'm disappointed in you Ginny" Father says Sadly "ARTHUR ITS JUST HER PREGNANCY HORMONES" mummy says defending me I stick my tongue out and then I smile "GINNY DON"T YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME" daddy yells "ARTHUR "Mummy yells and I find it quite hilarious "fine" daddy says stubbornly I laugh happily.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I lay on Harry's bed waiting for him, Harry walks in shuts the door and takes his dressing gown off I cough and he turns around "hi Harry" I blush "uh… hi Ginny" I look at his uh you know what (it starts with D and ends with ick) and I blush even redder Harry grabs his boxers, pants and shirt and he puts them on… slowly then he turns around I smile at Harry and he smiles back he sits on the bed. I get up and kiss him passionately and he kisses me back then he holds my stomach "whoa" Harry says with caution "what what's wrong" "I think I just felt a kick" I put my hand on my stomach and felt a kick" Harry and I laugh happily "what gender do you think the twins will be" "I really want a boy and a girl" "same" Harry nods lay down and put my head on Harry's legs and Harry rubs his hand on my fat pregnant belly "Harry am I fat" "NO GINNY YOU'RE PERFECTLY BEAUTIFUL" "aww thanks Harry" I kiss his lips slowly he laughs and kisses me back slowly "AWWW" everyone in Gryffindor says in a cute tone we look at them like what the fuck are you looking at. I walk out of the room and then Hermione follows "Ginny, Ginny wait" "Hermione what is it" I smile "when are you going to have a baby shower" Hermione said excitedly "umm I don't know but you can help when I do" "REALLY" "yeah" Hermione screams happily I smile and she smiles back.

I yawn and hop into bed, I wake to find all the girls gone I walk out of the dorm and to the boys dorm and there gone to I walk downstairs and no one is there I run and look at the clock but I'm not going to be late for any classes. "Hermione, Ron" but no answer "guys this isn't funny" I look around confused "FRED, GEORGE" I start to panic "SERIOUSLY FRED, GEORGE THIS ISN'T FUNNY" I hear the door open I grab my wand and surprisingly it's George's Girlfriend Cassandra "Ginny are you ok put the wand down" "where is everyone" "I don't know" "and when did you get here" "just arrived as a new student" Cassandra smiled in glee "Cassandra" George screams they kiss passionately "OOH GEORGIE IS IN LOVE".

"CASSANDRA I LOVE YOU, OH CASSANDRA I DO WHEN WERE APART MY HEART ONLY BEATS FOR YOU" Fred sings along with Harry then I join in and we all smirk "guys stop it" George and Cassandra say in sync "oh we just having some fun" " I laugh "is your brother and sister always this embarrassing" Cassandra asks George "Nah once you get to know them there great but Ginny can be very hormonal" "cool, wait why is Ginny hormonal" "She's a month Pregnant" she looks at me with shock "oh congrats Ginny" then she loudly whispers to George "who's the father" "Harry Potter" "Oh congrats to you to Harry" "umm thanks Cassandra" Harry says nervously "FRED, FRED" Neville runs in shouting "what Neville" "Valkyrie is looking for you" "Really" Fred says happily then blushes "OOH FREDDIE IS IN LOVE" "VALKYRIE I LOVE.." "SHUT UP" he chuckles "she said to me meet her behind Hagrid's House" Fred Blushes a deep crimson "GO FRED" then Harry passes Fred something "here's a condom just in case" Harry winks "I'm not going to fuck her guys" but Fred hesitates "you hesitated Fred" I laugh "I… I did not Ginny" Fred Stutters "just emit you're in Love" Ron laughs "Fine I love VALKYRIE" Fred screams but then blushes "I'm just going to meet her now".

So Fred leaves and we follow him by using the invisibility cloak "Hey Val" "hey Freddie" she says sexily then she kisses him Fred kisses her back while pushing her up against the wall she takes off Fred's shirt and her takes of her pants revealing her black lacy G-string.

She kneels down and takes of Fred's pants revealing his purple boxers and his boner then Ron whispers "I thought he wasn't going to fuck her " "he lied" George yells but then his whispers it "hey did you hear something Freddie" "no but I want to hear you moan my name when I put my dick into you" "ok" Valkyrie reply's sexily Valkyrie slowly take off Fred boxers and starts to give him a blowjob Fred moans and moans louder and louder he rips off her bra and starts sucking her nipples she moans hard "Fred enter me" "how do you want it slow and steady or fast and…"slow and steady" so he enters Valkyrie she moans "moan my name" Fred says while humping her hard" "FRED OH FRED HARDER, HARDER'' we all look in disgust especially George and Ron also Neville's face is turning green Hermione and I laugh "FUCK ME HARDER FRED" he humps harder "can we go now" George says in disgust then he gags "ok George" we left Fred and Valkyrie alone, we walk back into the common room but then George Vomited into the bin Cassandra Bends down and pats George's back "oh Georgie" then George sits against the wall next to the fireplace we hear the door open and it was Fred "hiya guys" but then George Vomits again "what are you vomiting about" "nothing Fred" he gets up and walks up stairs to the dorm "was it something I said Ginny" "umm ah" "Ginny" Fred says suspiciously "ah umm" "just tell me already" "WE SAW YOU FUCKING VALKYRIE" "oh, ah about that" "You lied to us" Ron said angrily "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US" "she's my girlfriend and I really didn't want you to know what we were up to" Fred said but then sighed "so" I say thinking Fred will apologize "guys I'm sorry for not telling you that Valkyrie is my girlfriend" Fred said sadly "I forgive you Freddie" and then the twins hug.

**COUPLE MONTH PASSED **

I'm almost due I rub my belly hopingly as I walk to potions class I sit in the chair next to Lavender, but I feel a sudden pain in my stomach I moan quietly "Ginny are you ok" Lavender says kindly "yeah I'm fine" but the pain gets worse and worse I feel a liquid in my pants "actually Lavender I think my water just broke " I say moaning loudly everyone looks at me "MY FUCKING WATER JUST BROKE" I yell hoping someone will get Harry "take her to the hospital wing and you get Harry" Snape said worryingly as we walk I moan louder and louder we run into Harry in the hall way "her water broke" lavender said to Harry "fuck it hurts" "don't worry Ginny" the other to say to me

Everyone is waiting out there to see my two sons I nod at Madam Pomfrey as she lets everyone in "what did you name them" Luna said happily "this one is James and the one Gin is holding is Albus.

Then Harry and Ginny Graduated Hogwarts and their two sons James and Albus are going to Hogwarts for their first year.

please review

-Ginny


End file.
